BladeBreakers
by Karura Hiwagashi
Summary: Os BladeBreakers cresceram e os sentimentos entre eles se agravam. A única garota, Karura, torna-se alvo da convivência e da circunstância... Com isso, sofre alterações rápidas no seu humor, mas é só um item que representa falta de carinho.
1. Início

_**Cap. I – Normalizando**_

- Ei, Tyson! Vem aqui!

- Hum? O que houve, Karura?

- Não fuja do assunto, Tyson! Eu quero minha revanche!

- Ah, peraí, Daichi! Não enche!

- Esquece... – disse Karura não se conformando com a briga de Tyson e Daichi.

- Ainda não entendi o que você está fazendo com a beyblade do Tyson, Chief. – Max "coçava" sua cabeça.

- Ele está dando uma melhora, Max. Ele sempre faz isso com nossas beyblades, já reparou? – Karura respondeu...

- Ah...

- Com licença, mas será que um dia eles pararão de brigar? – Ray não estava suportando o barulho que aqueles dois causavam.

- Vai ser difícil... – Chief respondeu.

- Deixem-os... É assim que estão se entendendo. – disse um Kai misterioso apoiado num pilar do quintal da casa de Tyson.

- E não é de má forma... – Karura complementou.

- Mas, se pelo menos vissem por um outro lado, ou talvez Tyson desse logo a revanche que o Daichi quer, seria bem mais normal agora...

"Finalmente falou algo maior", pensou a garota.

- Querem alguma coisa para o lanche, galera? – o avô do Tyson apareceu.

- Am... Milk-shake! – Max respondeu, alegre.

- Não, obrigado. – Ray sorriu.

- Eu estava pensando em sorvete, mas acho que seria muito. – Chief disse, extremamente concentrado.

- Mas, ora! Não é muito de jeito algum! – o "vov" disse-lhe – Kai, o que vai querer?

- N... Não vou querer nada. Obrigado.

Todos se espantaram, exceto o vovô, Karura e Kenny.

- Vocês, hein... – Karura quebrara o silêncio.

- Faltou você, hein, gata! O que vai querer?

- Am...

- PRA MIM, QUALQUER COISA TÁ BOA! – Daichi logo interrompeu.

- ¬¬... Pode ser... Bolinho de queijo...? – ela indagou, timidamente.

- Mas é claro! Tyson, você ainda não disse nada.

Tyson olhou para seu avô com um olhar que parecia significar "você já sabe"...

- Ah, meu deus... Como sempre... Daichi, como assim qualquer coisa, cara, tem que determinar!

- Biscoito! – ele gritou, antes mesmo que o vovô terminasse sua última frase.

- Daichi, fala baixo, cara... – disse um Max um tanto nervoso.

- "timo. Podem esperar que já volto com suas preferências. – ele confirmou, rindo gostoso.

- Posso ajudar...? – Karura se pôs quase em sua frente.

- Não precisa, gata. Pode deixar que eu tomo conta da casa. – enquanto ele olhava aqueles olhos convencidos – Mas se quiser, eu aceito.

Ela sorriu, e foi mais adentro da casa, ao lado do vovô.

- Podem esperar! – ela gritou.

- Tá... – Ray respondeu.

- São tantos detalhes, Chief?

- Não tantos, Max. Já estou acabando.

————————————————————————————————————

- Ah...

- O que foi, Karura? Já desistiu? – vovô indagou baixo para aquela garota parada de frente à porta.

- N... Não, não é isso. Na verdade, não é nada. Pode ir na frente, já estarei na cozinha em breve.

- Então, está certo.

Karura ficou parada por uns minutos... Imobilizada, oculta, olhando apenas uma pessoa com olhos que "penetravam" entre qualquer coisa...

- Hum... Hã? – Kai abriu os olhos e descruzou os braços pois estara achando que alguém estaria lhe observando. "Por que alguém iria me observar... Na casa do Tyson... E bem adentro da casa...?" Pensou.

"Por que estou aqui parada olhando-o...? Porque ele é lindo... Se é apenas por isso, por que não estaria correndo para a cozinha? Está imóvel. Por que estou imóvel? Apenas para olhá-lo. Mas... Por que?" Karura estava pensando.

- Hum! – ela logo se virou.

- Karura... Por que estava me observando?

- Ah... Nada, Kai...

- Qual é o motivo?

- De que...?

- Nada é tudo, certo? E há sempre um motivo para tudo.

- Será mesmo? – ela olhou-o obscuramente.

-...

- Será mesmo que tudo tem sempre um motivo?

-...

- Será mesmo que isso é verdade?

- O que você está querendo dizer com "tudo" e "isso"? – ele entrou, e já estava passando a mão delicadamente no queixo da garota.

- Não estou dando um significado especial e diferente a estas palavras. Apenas estou indagando sério. – "o que estou falando...?!"

- Mas parece. Bom, voltando ao início... Será que posso saber por que você estava me observando?

-... Err... – fechou os olhos – Eu não sei direito...

- Mas...?

- Mas... Não sei!...

Kai suspirou, segurando o rosto dela.

- Parece que todos estão contra mim, agora.

- Impossível...

- Nada é impossível...

- E nada é tudo...

- Ou tudo é possível...

- De qualquer forma, se todos realmente estiverem, o que acho impossível, eu não estarei. Não quero estar contra você, nunca... – "por que estou dizendo isto?!"

Ele se espantou.

- Por que disse tal coisa? – ele indagou, aproximando os rostos.

- Nh... Por vontade.

Ele riu baixo.

- O que foi...? – ela indagou, nervosa e se sentindo meio ofendida.

- Sou muito frio... Eu mal acreditava que os outros BladeBreakers confiavam em mim, e pouco acreditava neles.

- Mas o q... – Kai pôs um polegar nos lábios de Karura, com ambas cabeças juntas pela testa.

- Antes, achei que ninguém acreditava em mim, e assim, acabei não acreditando em alguém. Mas, quando conheci Tyson, e depois formamos os BladeBreakers, passei a achar que ter amigos seria melhor que viver sempre sozinho. Certo que sou idolatrado por alguns, e esses alguns chegam até a tentar passar a perna por mim, mas obviamente nunca me importei.

"Você vai beijá-lo... Vai, irá, deve beijá-lo... Não sei... Vai..."

Kai aproximou muito mais seus lábios aos dela, quase lentamente, e quase beijando-a de leve, muito leve... A sensibilidade de Karura a fez jurar que seus lábios se roçaram...

- Kai...

Ele ficou calado, e abriu os olhos, novamente.

- Por que está agindo desta forma? – "vovô está me esperando!"

- Eu também não sei.

Um silêncio "forte" permaneceu entre os dois.

————————————————————————————————————

- Vovô, desculpe-me a demora!

- Já estava estranhando!

- Em que começo a ajuda?

- Am... Pode começar preparando o milk-shake do Max...

- Onde estão os ingredientes?

- Ali, naquele armário. – vovô apontou.

Ela foi até o determinado armário e fiscalizou os ingredientes.

* * *


	2. Recreio

_**Cap. II – Recreio **_

Karura estava verificando se todos os ingredientes estavam ali, e, como se não bastasse, ela tentou ver se havia algum extra para adicionar mais sabor.

"Hum... Otimo, há tudo aqui. Vou fazer um recorde para o Max..." Pensou.

- O que foi, gata? Parece que o Tyson devorou até parte do armário!

- Nada de mais...

- Ora... Qual o motivo da graça?

- Há exatamente o suficiente aqui... Volto já, e desta vez, pode confiar em mim.

- Está bem. Mas veja se não dá um sumiço novamente, viu, gata?!

- Tudo bem!

————————————————————————————————————

- Ei, ei! Alguém pode me dar uma ajudinha lá na cozinha?

Todos viraram seus rostos para olhá-la. Karura ficou tímida.

- Eu! Eu!

- Hum... – ela o analisou 'completamente' – Realmente, você pode ser o que preciso agora, Daichi. Vamos.

————————————————————————————————————

- Voltei. Não disse que voltaria logo, vovô?

- Realmente, gata. Mas por que trouxe Daichi?

- Preciso de uma ajudinha... Não há nada mais com que se preocupar.

- Está bem...

- Agora, vamos ver... Daichi, preciso pegar um ingrediente que está lá no fundo, você poderia pegar?

-...

- Eu lhe erguerei...

- Então, tá.

Dito e feito, Karura o ergueu em seus ombros. Porém, por Daichi ser pequeno, ele não alcançou o "tal" ingrediente. Enquanto isto, Tyson estava aliviado, mas curioso para saber o que Karura estava fazendo e pra quê precisaria do Daichi.

- Não consegue?

- Tá difícil...

- Espere. Se segure.

- Por que? Ah!!

Ela o trouxe ao chão.

- Sobe nos meus ombros e tenta pegar. Acho melhor fazermos assim.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu sou muito forte...

- Certo, se é que diz mesmo.

Desta vez, ele a ergueu e a idéia deu certo. Ela conseguiu pegar o 'objeto' tão facilmente...

- Muito peso?

- Claro que não...

- Otimista... Aprendeu com Tyson...

- Ei!

- Epa!

- Ai...

Karura caiu com braços cruzados sobre uma das pias, e não se machucou. Apenas o estrondo com o chão fez doer um pouco os pés e os dentes.

- Daichi... Eu vou lhe matar em breve... – ela o olhou com uma expressão tão obscura que o garoto começou a sentir que estava se afogando num mar sem fim.

- Por... Por que... Não agora...?

- ¬¬... Se quiser, pode ficar lá fora. Só precisava pegar isto. – ela deu umas "batidinhas" no pote que pegara.

- Grr... Senhora da morte.

- Acha mesmo...?

- Foi mal!

- SAI LOGO DAQUI!

- Ah!

Tyson, Max, Kenny e Ray viram um Daichi sendo "espirrado" longe.

- Aí, cara, o que foi que houve? – Max o indagou.

- Karura gritou comigo como se eu fosse fazer eco.

Todos riram, exceto Kai e Kenny.

- O que você fez? – Chief deu a questão.

- Nada... Só deixei ela cair de cima de mim e a... Chamei de "senhora da morte"...

- Vai que ela pode ser, mesmo... Do jeito que você chegou aqui em recorde de pulos de canguru...

- Se bem que por trás daquela facezinha bonitinha e sorridente deve haver uma gótica misteriosa que adora matar ao invés de saber de mortos...

Kai riu.

- Imagino o impacto que ela teve com o chão. – disse um Ray com jeito de investigador.

- Para ser tão ruim... Ela caiu em cima de mais alguma coisa? – Kai se sobrepôs a perguntar.

- Sim. Ela deu de cara com a pia.

- Isso sim é motivo pra espirrar alguém assim como você foi... – Tyson se enfiou na conversa.

- É... Pode crer... Ainda bem que ela não é a Hilary... – Max refletiu.

- Mas Karura sabe ser bem pior.

- Como você sabe disso, Tyson?

- É a convivência, Max...

Desta vez, todos riram.

- Bom, Tyson, aqui está a sua beyblade. Melhorada e mais "light", se assim posso dizer.

- Yeah! Valeu, Chief! Agora... Com vocês... A nova Dragoon em folha! Let it rip!

Daichi sentiu poeira por cima de si...

- Hum? Ahá! Me aguarde, Tyson! Let it rip!

"Ai não... Tinha que ser o Daichi..." Tyson pensou. Karura escutou o som de beyblade girando e, é claro, os gritos de Tyson e Daichi.

————————————————————————————————————

- Tudo bem aí, gata?

- Hum? Ah, sim... Está perfeito... E aí?

- Ora... Já estou partindo para seus bolinhos de queijo.

- Já?!

- Ninguém pediu para você ficar demorando... – o vovô deu uma risada gostosa.

- ¬¬... Am... Onde há uma taça, aqui?

Ele se espantou.

- Pra que taça??

- Quero fazer uns truquezinhos...

- Ah... É... Ali.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de que. Só não vá demorar, hein!

- Que nada... Já estou próxima a acabar.

- Então, okay.

Karura só precisou ter onde pôr o milk-shake já feito e depois colocar "enfeites". E o fez, rapidamente.

"Cara... Está com um ótimo cheiro... O Max vai amar..." Pensou. Pensando mais em que fazer, ela decidiu ir ver como o vovô estava se saindo com seus bolinhos. "Hum... Nada mal..." A garota tentou pegar um, de fininho.

- Ei, gata! O que é isto? Roubando antes da hora, hã? Espere... E o milk-shake do Max, já acabou?

- Sim! Está ótimo! Am... Pelo que sei, falta fazer biscoitos para Daichi, hambúrguer para Tyson e sorvete para Chief. O problema é que...

- Que sabor do sorvete o Chief quer. Como ele não determinou...

- Qualquer sabor, basta escolher nós mesmos! E o hambúrguer do Tyson? Já fez?

- Sim. Quantos bolinhos irá querer?

- Quantos você quiser fazer... Isto é, se minha palavra não for incômodo.

- Mas é claro que não!

- Vou fazer o sorvete do Chief, tudo bem?

- Otimo.

"Não só sorvete, como também sanduíches para o Kai e o Ray."

Karura estava fazendo tudo rapidamente, e alguns pãezinhos de queijo para os que não quiseram nada estavam no capricho...

Exatamente vinte e dois minutos se passaram, Karura preparando com alegria os pãezinhos, o sorvete, os sanduíches, e o vovô ajudando-a.

- Acha que vai ficar bom?

- Ora, Karura, você ainda me pergunta???

- É... Você acha, vovô?

- Com certeza! Aquele milk-shake tá detonado! Os sanduíches tão pegando! Os pãezinhos estão na estação... E o sorvete merece Oscar!

Ela se espantou.

- Credo... Não precisa exagerar...

- Não é exagero algum. Vamos lá entregá-los.

- Tudo bem.

————————————————————————————————————

- Voltamos!

- E aí, galera... Podem se servir!

- Uau! Cara, nunca vi tanta comida boa e gostosa na minha vida! – Tyson já se entupiu de pãezinhos.

- Ei, Tyson! Estes pãezinhos eu fiz para Kai e Ray! Pegue o seu hambúrguer! – "Eps... Chamei atenção..."

Os referidos olharam fixamente a ela, que respondeu com um olhar quase tímido.

- Puxa, Karura... Fez isto pra nós... Obrigado. – Ray dirigiu-se a ela, pegou um e comeu – Está ótimo! Muito bom!

- Sério..?

- Sim!

- Ah... – ela abaixou a cabeça e percebeu que havia alguém atrás. Quando foi olhar... Lá estava, Kai comendo um de seus pãezinhos de queijo, meio que intimado por Karura o ter olhado. – Kai! Você...

- Hum... Muito bom.

Ela se contentou intensamente, e foi confiante dar o sorvete cheio de detalhes diferentes para Kenny.

- Oh, puxa, Karura... Muito obrigado pelo sorvete e... – ele observou rapidamente seus detalhes deliciosos – Nossa.

- Ei, Tyson! Deixa um pouco pra mim! Tyson! Grr.. O jeito é roubar!

- Ah, sai fora, Daichi! Ela fez esse hambúrguer pra mim!

- Me devolva meus biscoitos!

- Sem discussão por comida, por favor! – ela se intrometeu.

- Não tenho culpa se o Daichi pirou pela sua arte culinária, Karura...

- Claro que não é isso! É o Tyson que pega meus biscoitos!

- Ah... Deixa pra lá. E aí, Chief...?

- Hum... Nossa! Está perfeito! Misturou exatamente os sabores que gosto... Os derivados, também...

- Mas olhe só... A nossa gatinha está dando pra valer na culinária... – o vovô riu novamente, mas orgulhoso.

"Quem é que está nos observando numa hora dessas?"

- Karura, o que foi? – Kai lhe perguntou.

Ela permaneceu calada, olhando para o hall de entrada da casa.

- Jin...

Ele também avistou o desconhecido indivíduo que ali estava.

- Ray, acho que você conhece ele... – Karura puxou levemente a camisa de Ray.

- Tyson... – o garoto desconhecido riu – Achei que você fosse mais decente onde estivesse.

- Aí, cara, o que quer dessa vez?????

- Ora, ora... Não quero nada de você. Não precisa se preocupar nem um pouco... Apenas vim fazer uma visita... E vejo que não fui bem-vindo aqui... Mas... – ele desceu num salto exatamente em frente a Karura – Vejo que vocês agora têm uma nova integrante... Quem é ela?

- Jin Vendaval, saia de perto! – disse um Ray seguro.

- Por que deveria..? Não posso conhecer a nova pessoa de sua equipe, Ray? Vejo que... Você é interessante. Já pela aparência. – Jin estava passando sua mão coberta pela sua armadura no rosto da garota, que se sentia curiosa. "Jin? O que ele quer comigo?"

Kai, Chief, Max e Daichi apenas olhavam intrigados.

- Sai fora, cara! – Tyson tentou surrar-lhe, o que não prestou.

- Podemos ver que o campeão mundial está furioso apenas pela garota... Que impressionante. – a frase mexeu um pouco com Kai e Chief, os mais "conscientizados" na ocasião – Bom, me desculpem por interromper sua hora de lanche... Nos veremos em breve. – ao salto, ele desapareceu.

- Peraí, espera! – Tyson viu que àquela hora já não estava mais adequada.

- Tyson, Ray... Quem é o Jin "Vendaval"? – perguntou uma garota confusa, Karura.

- Nem eu mesmo sei direito. Parece que ele quer a minha Dragoon, como sempre.

- Errado. - interviu Kai.

Karura deu-lhe atenção.

- Hum?

- Errado. O tal "Jin" não parece querer alguma fera bit sequer. – Kai corrigiu-lhes.

- Ah, Kai... O que você disse...?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Ele não vai para o campeonato mundial de Beyblade, certo? – Ray indagou.

- Isso aí. – Tyson respondeu.

- Então... Provavelmente ele assistirá a cada detalhe nosso, Tyson. Mas... Não se preocupe com esse lance. Como ele não irá "interferir" no campeonato, então podemos estar mais seguros de si para concluir à vitória do evento!

Todos os outros concordaram com um grito confiante. "É!", "Isso!", "Isso aí!".

- Let! – Karura se voltou para cima e lançou uma beyblade. Esta "voou" forte para cima.

- Aí, Karura, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Max.

- Vamos logo praticar! Já acabaram com o lanche!

- Am.. Isto é, você não lanchou.

- Eu não quero. Tenho um outro objetivo em beyblade. Por isto, treino agora.

- Hum... Então, está certo.

- Chega mais, Karura! – disse um Daichi cheio de biscoitos na boca, ansioso para uma luta.

Ela apenas o olhou chegar. E imaginou o tal "Jin".

"Jin... Alguém bem interessante... Parece ser um lutador profissional. Entretanto, acho que deve ser alguém de confiança entre nós... Me aparentou ser tão confiável... E... Bem romântico..." Pensou.

- Vai atacando, Dragoon Strata!

Karura apenas o olhava normalmente, sem "suspeitas".

- Continua na investida e faz ela cair!

Seu olhar normal e um tanto severo o deixou por desanimar.

- É! Isso mesmo! Derruba e faz parar sem piedade!

Karura fechou seus belos olhos, pondo-se a uma séria concentração interior.

- Hã... Err... Derruba logo, Dragoon Strata...

Daichi já estava sem humor, motivação. Aquela garota inocente e "perfeita" que estava de olhos fechados e cabeça pouco baixa à sua frente, parecia concentrar-se em outro motivo. Enquanto que sua beyblade permanecia no mesmo lugar, apenas girando.

"Por que eu estou perdendo minha motivação magnífica suprema e superior por causa de uma garota de olhos fechados?" O pequeno garoto já estava ficando confuso.

"Não achei que pudesse realizar tal coisa" A garota permaneceu em mesmo estado. Uma rajada de vento "empurrou" seu cabelo macio de tal maneira que já não estava mais estável. Sua beyblade também possuía a mesma estabilidade. Apenas girava, mesmo com os mais impiedosos ataques da beyblade do "adversário", que não estava mais entendendo seu incrível silêncio e potente tolerância.

Daichi mostrou-se meio que derrotado pelo silêncio do vento e "rugiu" apertando suas mãos...

- Derruba..., Logo!

Karura levantou seu rosto depois de um breve visto interior. Ela teve imagens do Jin, ela mesma, as faces escondidas do Kai... E as imagens das feras bit que lhe pertencem.

- Imperial Dragoon.

- Ah!!

Ambos pegaram suas beyblades simultaneamente.

- Ah..., o... Que houve?

- Nada, Daichi. – disse uma Karura certamente determinada que desviava seu olhar concentrado para uma diagonal atrás de si. Perante isto, todos: Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray e Kai estiveram observando toda a sua luta. – Já está anoitecendo. Am... Tyson, Max, Chief, Ray... Kai... Vamos indo?

- É... Realmente. Está ficando tarde, e... Tchau, Tyson. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Tchau, cara! – Max fez um jogo de mãos com Tyson.

- Tchau, Tyson; Tchau, Daichi. – Chief, como sempre, cumprimentou os dois.

A única garota ali presente agora olhava para o sempre fechado Kai, que estava já dando as costas para ir embora. "Jin... Jin?" Pensava. Quando ela se deu conta de si após o pensamento, Tyson estava à sua frente, olhando-a.

Ela suspirou, um pouco assustada.

- Você ficou pensativa, depois que nos distribuiu o lanche. Depois que o Jin veio aqui.

- Ah... Err... Eu tenho a sensação de que o Jin não quer nada de ruim conosco, Tyson... Isto é, tanto de você, quanto de qualquer um dos BladeBreakers. E pelo contrário... Ele deve querer sempre o nosso bem.

- Mas o que lhe faz ter essa opinião?

- Eu não sei... Mas acho que, quando Jin passou a mão em meu rosto... Naquela delicadeza, senti alguém na qual seria das lembranças de um de nós. Mas eu só o vi naquele momento em toda a minha vida. O cabelo... Lembra-me você. Entendes o que digo?

- Sim... Mas... Se realmente fosse isto... Por que ele teria me desafiado mais de uma vez?

- Talvez para saber da sua capacidade, agora.

- Mas, espera aí. O que você quis insinuar com "agora"?

- Pode entender. E foi isto mesmo que ouviu.

- Karura pode voltar para casa, Tyson? – Kai perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados e em frente ao hall. Ali, apenas restavam Tyson, Karura, Kai.

- Kai... Por que você ainda está aí?

Ele deu-se por silencioso.

- Tudo bem... Boa noite, nos vemos amanhã. – ela o cumprimentou com beijos, e Tyson ficou corando.

- B... Boa... Noite...

* * *

**Gente... O que acharam da fic?? Respondendo perguntas... A Karura é uma personagem que criei, em substituição da Hilary... Bom, falando da fic, bem agora no fim do capítulo... Os 'beijos' que Karura deu em Tyson... São beijos na bochecha, hein! O.o Tyson e Kai corando é novidade(o primeiro galã, nem tanto)... u.u Aliás, nem lembro direito se é nesse capítulo que isso ocorre(com Tyson sim, mas com Kai não lembro) :P E... Não acharam que este misterioso 'ingrediente' foi muito centrado, no início do capítulo?! Nossa, que amor pela comida... huHuhuH**

**Cheers,**

**_Karura-Chan_**


	3. Pensar por Pensar

**_Cap. III – Pensar por Pensar_**

A lua refletia cheia... Nuvens por ela passavam rapidamente, dando, assim, uma paisagem admirável. Karura observava-a do seu quarto, pensando e sozinha.

"Não paro de pensar no Jin... Ele me marcou, mas... Por que será?"

Ela pensou por pensar.

"Por que Kai se abriu tanto ao conversar particularmente comigo?"

Refletiu por refletir.

"Já está ficando tarde... Vou dormir."

Ela apenas arrastou seu lençol acima de si. Caindo... Em pleno sono.

"De certeza terei algum 'reflexo de desejo projetado em minha mente', brevemente..."

E pôs-se a dormir por completo.

————————————————————————————————————

- Chief, por que as pessoas sacrificam por beyblade?

- Eu realmente não sei, Karura. Mas olhe, tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem. Você tem uma vida um tanto ocupada, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Bom, estou indo. Tchau!

- Tchau.

- Andando sozinha por aí... Karura?

- Jin! O que faz aqui?

- Ora, ora... Vejo que você se lembrou de mim. Poderia ter uma conversa com você?

- Sim, é... É claro.

- Obrigado por permitir. Mas, para começo de tudo, você parece ter alguma pergunta para me fazer. Pergunte.

- Ah... Me diz uma coisa... Por que você anda com esta armadura? E por que o Ray e o Tyson não lhe quiseram bem quando estivesse lá?

Jin riu gostoso.

- Eu apenas quis saber a capacidade do Tyson, agora, no beyblade. Em um dia pouco passado, o Ray veio no lugar do Tyson que pedi em desafio. Eu o derrotei, deixando-o confuso um pouco. Mas parece que tudo ficou pior para Tyson. O Ray e o Max irão embora da equipe, e nada mais se sabe do Kai.

- O que? Está falando mesmo a verdade? E como posso confiar em você?

- Tudo bem se não quiser acreditar. Graças à derrota que o Ray passou, ele terá uma decisão diferente. O Max será convocado para se despedir dos BladeBreakers.

- Mas... Como você sabe... Como sabe disso?

- Não tenho como te responder... Mas... – ele pôs o rosto dela para frente de si – Você verá.

- Hum... – Karura ficou corando por causa da distância entre os dois rostos.

- Que mais curiosidades quer que eu responda, pequena Karura?

Ela não conseguiu pôr palavras ao som.

- Quem diria... Por um momento, já pude achar que você era fria. Por outro, pensei que você fosse tímida demais. Mas acho apenas que você não agüenta o romantismo...

- Agüento. – "por que eu disse isso?!"

- Hum...

- Mas então, por que você está sendo sedutor comigo?

- Pode até ser o que pensas. Se importaria se eu dissesse que estamos falando apenas de beyblade?

- Não. Eu...

-...

- Já pensei se você fosse parte das lembranças de um dos BladeBreakers...

- S... Eu não posso contar nada a respeito.

Ela levantou seu rosto.

- Mesmo sabendo que você reprime segredos muito bem. – ele continuou.

- Mas ao menos poderia me dizer o porquê?

- O que você acha?

Jin a encarou com seu olhar impulsivo e sedutor. Ele não evitava pensar "que coisa mais linda" Karura era. Ambos os pensamentos sobre ambos estavam certamente correspondidos.

-... Poderia me dizer... Se você realmente não vai ao campeonato agora proposto?

- Não. Eu não tenho motivos para ir.

- Como assim, não tens "motivos para ir"?

- Foi exatamente o que você ouviu. E acho que nosso tempo junto agora está acabando...

- "Tempo junto"... Hum?

O garoto tirou a parte da armadura que cobria sua boca, logo depois virando-se para frente a ela.

- Eu não sei se você já fez parte do passado... Mas, mesmo assim, me guarde aqui no presente.

-... – Karura, por alguma razão, estava indo cada vez mais perto do rosto dele, um pouco espantada com tal ocorrência. Jin também foi avançando.

Tal fato estava acontecendo... Uma tarde na qual pôr-do-sol se encontrava ameno, lindo, no contraste de laranja, vermelho e dourado, enquanto poucas nuvens quase invisíveis passavam lentamente. Numa rua tranqüila, em frente à casa do Tyson. Ninguém estava perto, nem mesmo o próprio Tyson. Uma imagem perfeita da natureza que habitava-se ali. Jin e Karura aproximavam-se mais e mais a menos de oitenta e sete milésimos de segundo. Quando, finalmente, um desejo de ambos foi realizado. Juntos, até enfim.

A princípio, Karura pôs uma de suas delicadas mãos no rosto de Jin, quase relutante.

O próprio teve suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dela. Ele, agachado à frente dela, puxou-a mais a perto, bem mais...

Enquanto que ela 'massageava' o rosto macio do mesmo, descia as mãos aos fortes braços, e suas mãos chegaram a uma parte da armadura na região do peito dele que ela decidiu puxá-lo devagar.

Ambos estavam quentes entre si, tranqüilos. E, perto deles, Kai os observava.

————————————————————————————————————

- Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii! – Karura apertou um pedaço de seu lençol, angustiada. "Ah! O que... Qual a hora..."

* * *

**Bom, o que acharam? Este capítulo foi curtinho, hei de admitir. –.– Cara, as coisas aqui estão difíceis.. Eis o motivo da demora pra atualizar... o.o Uau, o Jin beijando a Karura... ô.ô Abalando corações!! · Brincadeira... Uma coisa que tenho certeza de que irão me perguntar: no início do capítulo, o pensamento da Karura-chan... 'reflexo de desejo projetado em minha mente' é o mesmo que um 'sonho'... Simples, não? :T   
Mandem reviews! A motivação de que preciso para a fic são os reviews.. **

**Cheers, **

**_Karura-chan_**


	4. De Novo

_**Cap. IV – De Novo **_

O sol estava começando a aparatar. Bela paisagem, ela pensou. Ficou olhando por um indeterminado tempo, imobilizada, aquela imagem que tinha em vista. "Por que não paro de pensar em Hiru?! Opa... Jin... Hiru?"

Ela levantou-se, indo à mesa "do computador", para pegar um objeto que tanto gosta. Uma câmera digital, para registrar o momento.

- Como já ouvi falar... "Meta zoom". – feito, ela pôs de volta sua câmera na gaveta.

Karura desceu as escadas do corredor de seu quarto para dar uma olhadela rápida afora. Mas, logo depois, recolheu-se para dentro de seu quarto novamente e se foi preparar.

"Hiru, Hiru, Hiru, Hiru, Hiru, Hiru, Hiru, Hiru" Pensava. E não evitava.

Ela fez o seu "café da manhã" pensando neste nome que, na opinião dela, se referia ao Jin.

Arrumou sua bolsa e material escolar pensando neste nome/no garoto.

Saiu de casa pensando neste nome/no garoto.

Tudo realizou matinalmente em casa, silenciosamente.

Até que, enquanto caminhava para a escola...

- Andando por aí sozinha de novo... Karura?

Karura. Ela teve uma impressão de seu sonho. "Andando por aí sozinha... Karura?"

- Hiru! O que traz...

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e desceu do poste em que estava para trás dela.

- Por que... Disse isso?

- Err... Hi-... – ela não conseguia mais impedir o forte ligamento ao sonho que teve – Você ainda não me respondeu por que anda com esta armadura.

- Hum... Pode até ser o que pensas.

- Mas... Eu... – ela pôs sobre ele um olhar desafiador.

- Sonho, hã? Desde tal tentei dizer-te isto. Mesmo sabendo que você reprime segredos muito bem, - lembrou-se novamente, mesmo sem evitar o pensamento contínuo – talvez eu possa responder esta sua pergunta.

- E tenho um pressentimento de que tenha uma questão a fazer a mim. Diz. – "Hiru... Sua voz me é uma carícia, da forma que assim fica atrás de mim..."

- Nossa... Você, de repente, progrediu interessante desde que te vi pela primeira vez...

Karura quase gemeu.

- Bom, apenas quero saber por que me chamaste de Hiru.

- Ai, é... Hi-... Am... Ah! – ela correu velozmente e um pouco arrependida de ter se afastado daquela voz que gostou tanto de ouvir. "Hiiiiiiiiruuuuuu... Penso em ti demasiadamente..."

Jin a perseguiu da mesma maneira veloz. Os dois já estavam próximos a escola dela. E, de uma vez, ele conseguiu pará-la.

- Eu respondi praticamente a todas as suas perguntas. Responda-me a esta. – disse ele, já em frente a ela, que ficou calada e teve uma sensação "formigante".

- Eu sei que pode ser idiotice seguir-te até aqui desta forma apenas para que respondas a minha questão... Mas, mesmo sem levar a conta que seria justo, isto me importa. Por favor, me responda! – continuou, e aproximou os rostos suavemente.

- Eu não quero contar a você o sonho que tive conosco.

- Entendo. Lembra que falei que não agüentavas o romantismo?

Karura pensou: "É incrível... Ele está falando disto como se não fosse um sonho... E diz até 'lembra'! Mas, se minha segurança se põe nisso e ele contradiz não ser um sonho, então por que não senti a sua boca na minha? Por que não senti a bela pele que ele tem? N... Não há como..."

- Hiru, não acredito que tivesse o mesmo!

- Muito bem... Eu também não quero lhe dizer a respeito. Entretanto, quero saber o motivo apenas de me chamar de Hiru.

- Nh...

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Confio em você e dizer que é realmente o meu nome. Como, então, pensou nisto?

- Talvez seja previsão...

- Previsão imprevisível, eu diria. Veio sem sua vontade e ainda repentinamente.

- Previsão imprevisível...

Ele olhou a escola já bem perto.

- Você deve entrar. Os estudos importam na sua vida, também!

- Você é muito mais autoritário e energético que o Tyson?

Hiru retirou a parte de sua armadura que cobria sua boca, deixando-a mais perto da boca de Karura a modo de quase beijá-la. Ele estava de tal jeito que suas bocas já se encaixavam perfeitamente sem movimento algum. Apenas faltava distância.

- Espero que me entenda. Vejo que és compatível com qualquer tipo. Entre. – após ter praticamente beijado-a, ele a empurrou não com muita força. Mas ela compreendeu o ato.

"Previsão..."

- Ainda quero esta carícia.

- O que está dizendo?

- Hum! Kai!...

- O que estou fazendo aqui... Nada, apenas. Estou caminhando por qualquer lugar. Por?

- Nada... – "o Kai está com uma voz tão jovial e aberta... não é aquela voz fechada e misteriosa que eu me acostumei firme..."

O misterioso se viu chegando mais perto da boca dela, da mesma forma que Hiru. Mas, ao instante que ela foi 'concordando', ele suspirou fogoso e dirigiu sua boca ao ouvido da inocente. Para falar...

- Vá logo! Entendas o tempo que passou ali fora! E um dia nos resolvemos...

- Hein? – "eu ouvi mesmo isso? 'Um dia nos resolvemos'?"

- Vá. – o Kai sobrepôs as suas mãos na região do peito dela e afastou-a devagar. "Por que eu quero isso...? Eles agem comigo de tal forma..."

- Karura! – Tyson e Kenny gritaram. Ela olhou-os, mas, quando voltou o olhar ao Kai, ele já não estava mais lá como se fosse novidade a ela.

- Oi.

- O professor da sua sala já está indo lá... – disse um Tyson sempre confiante de si.

- Já sei o que fazer! – ela correu tão repentinamente que os dois garotos pouco perceberam que aquela garota inocente que estava à frente deles já tinha escapado para sua sala.

Rapidamente, Karura chegou em sua sala de aula.

- Cheguei! – e ficou resgatando seu fôlego.

- Ora, olhem só quem chegou aqui antes de mim... Pequena Hiwagashi, sabes que horas?

- Não. Mas não vim atrasada e olhe lá!

- "timo, sei disto. Agora dirija-se a sua banca e esteja pronta para a verificação de meus alunos... – o professor teve seu olhar para a turma toda, de uma maneira vingativa.

Os alunos soltaram lamentos tristes.

- O que é isso?! Nem creio no que estou ouvindo. – disse a inocentada inteligente monitora Karura. Ela estava encorajada, encorajando os alunos. Logo após riu simpaticamente.

O sinal de todos os estudantes se recolherem à suas salas foi ouvido claramente.

————————————————————————————————————

- Muito bem, meus alunos! Abram seus livros e ponham sobre suas bancas. – disse o professor já confiante.

- Ah, professor, logo matemática! – um indivíduo hesitou em falar.

- Isso mesmo. Sem a matemática é que vocês não vivem direito, não vivem como cidadãos!

Karura olhou para cima.

- O que foi?

- Não se empolgue. – ela estava espantada com repentina empolgação. "Ah... Não estou gostando da aula novamente..."

As tais aulas se seguiram chatas, pela opinião de Karura. "Finalmente chegou o intervalo".

- Karura! – os mesmos garotos que a chamaram igualmente da outra vez repetiram seu ato.

- Oi... – "Uh... Quase que ia dizendo mais algo..." Ela tapou bruscamente sua boca.

- Quê? – Tyson indagou distraído.

- Hã? – Kenny estava um pouco distraído.

- Eu não disse nada... – disse rapidamente, uma sobrancelha levantada - Vamos lanchar!

-... Está bem.

Os três procuraram algum lugar para sentarem-se e lanchar. Enquanto já estavam devorando, Karura não desgrudou os olhos do céu e não evitava imaginar continuamente no sonho e Hiru. De alguma forma, o Kai sempre entrava em seu pensamento, discretamente.

- Intervalo...?

- Kai! – os dois garotos olharam para trás. Enquanto que a garota não conseguiu mover-se.

- S... Sim... – disse ela, que logo então sentiu sua presença um pouco antes de sua aparição. A timidez dela o encantou...

- Aí, cara, o que faz aqui?

Ele não falou.

- Tá... Tá. Mas, Chief, o Kai veio aqui por causa da Karura, - ela olhou o indivíduo referido que, de uma forma estranha, a olhava também – ou o que mais? – Tyson procurava provocá-lo enquanto se manteve sorridente.

- Ah, Tyson... Fique calado. – Kenny falou baixo a Tyson – Olhe-os.

Karura e Kai ficaram olhando-se por uns tempos, enquanto Tyson e Kenny faziam nada de mais. Ela levantou-se repentinamente sem mover o seu olhar fixo a ele que mantinha o mesmo. Eles ficaram "cara a cara", quando logo então...

- Ka... –ru... –ra... Va-i...

- Tyson, não! – Kenny tapou a boca do enxerido. Qualquer cena assim já seria o bastante para deixá-lo louco?

- Kai... – ela passou a mão delicadamente pelo peito dele, subindo junto a sua outra mão pelo pescoço e massageando o cabelo. "Ela está respirando paixão..." Pensava ele, intrigado, com seus olhos quase fechados. "Beije-o logo e calorosamente, beije-o!" Karura ouvia seu cérebro gritar.

- O... O que... – Kai indagou, corando visivelmente. Ele estava começando a se deixar levar pela sensualidade que aquela pessoa estava pondo. Ele, sem noção, estava avançando, também.

- Chi...

- Tyson, cale a boca... Achei que você apreciasse isso ao invés de começar a falar besteira. – Kenny repetiu seu ato. Mesmo uma cena agradável o Tyson faz sarro!

Os dois se aproximavam rapidamente, um pouco relutantes. "Não entendo porque não fiz isto antes... Agora, não sei o que sinto pelo Kai. Agora, que o Hiru me atrai..." Karura pensou, enquanto já sentia suavemente a boca de alguém se encostando suavemente na sua. "Karura... Mesmo que seja só um intervalo, mesmo que seja apenas em público, quero que seja perfeito... Embora só busque perfeição em beyblade... Eu também posso te amar..." Ele pensou, já beijando-a profundamente. Como Karura estava sem noção do que fazia naquele momento, ela, por "natureza", passou suas mãos delicadas pelo cabelo dele, pelo rosto, pelos braços, pelo peito, deixando-as 'caírem' por entre os dois, fazendo Kai sentir um calafrio subindo a espinha dorsal e querer mais, mais daquela boca delicada, suave e romântica que sabe como ser usada... Ela estava, também, querendo bem mais, bem mais da boca que era de uma fria pessoa que se abria completamente a uma garota tão estupenda...

"Oh, não. Não..! Eu... Preciso... Pa..."

O Kai a acariciava calorosamente, fazendo-se de um perfeito sedutor... O que estava tendo sucesso. Ele a tinha "hipnotizada", tanto que ela, relutante, não sabia se queria continuar com tanta carícia romântica ou não...

- I... Isso mesmo... Karura... – disse ele, já corando muito.

- E... Eu... Não... Ah... – ela impôs, com ambas as bocas encostadas.

- Não... O que...

- Preciso... – ela continuou, um tanto relutante e já bem seduzida – Parar...

- Mas isto está perfeito... Embora não tenha sido praticado mais vezes...

- Olha, Kai... Apenas com este 'evento', já perdi grande parte de meu intervalo colegial... Sem falar do lanche, obviamente... Eu sei que estou fazendo idiotice e contagiando-lhes com isso... Mas a falta de carinho que tenho me prejudica e me provoca. – ela fechou os olhos enquanto falava inocentemente, parecendo-se a imitar algum professor. O que fez o garoto à frente dela rir um pouco.

Ela rolou os olhos com uma expressão facial bem neutra, inexpressiva. Logo após, dirigiu-se para dentro do prédio escolar. O Kai, vendo-a andar meio sem vontade de algo e devagar, estava tendo vários pensamentos sobre o que fazer. Chief e Tyson se levantaram e ficaram olhando-a. Três garotos parados a uma garota...

————————————————————————————————————

- Encontramo-nos novamente... Hein...?

- Me diz o que queres de mim.

- Acho que já percebeu o meu comportamento com você... Bem...

- Além de perceber que você parece querer me deixar indagada sempre.

- Não tenho culpa. Eu sou deste jeito... Vai acostumando, se quer.

- Eu quero. Entretanto, me acostumo com as coisas...

- Como troca de roupa...

- As coisas ficam tão normais...

- E quando você não as tem mais...

- Fico me perguntando estranhamente, ou não ligo, deixo simplesmente passar. – ela sorriu em mente.

- Então... O que faria, se... Eu não aparecesse para você..? – Hiru perguntou, com determinação em face.

- Vejo que já me conheceu bem.

- Continuando...

- Eu...

-...?

- Não...

- Sabe. Pode dizer o que queres. Não vou me ofender. Não me ofendo.

- Confiança sua, hum... – "Seu doido...." - Aliás, ter "não sei" como resposta não me é considerável... As respostas que mais penso...

- Sim ou...

- Não. Ah..! Seção de perguntas: por que encontras comigo assim? Você faz de propósito?

- "timo... – disse ele de modo lento e arrastado – Acertou em cheio numa pergunta que... Esquece isso.

- Segunda questão...

-...

- Como você, para mim, é um "segredo"... E, com você, tenho perguntas e perguntas... Sem falar que, desde sua primeira aparição a mim, fico me perguntando mais que várias e várias vezes...

-...

- Eu já pensei se... Se eu pudesse compartilhar meus segredos contigo... Porque o... – Karura olhou acima e abanou a cabeça, corando levemente. "Não somente eu... Mas como, também, você compartilhasse os seus comigo... Criar um laço entre nós dois pode..." Continuou a pensar, abanando a cabeça novamente.

- Bela proposta...

Karura quase expressou a felicidade espontânea que teve no instante...

- Mas... Eu não sei se posso realmente confiar em você... Embora tenha-lhe dito logo meu nome.

...e abaixou o rosto, demonstrando e escondendo ao mesmo tempo sua tristeza.

- Entretanto... Estou pensando em nossa ocasião.

-... No... Nossa...?

- Exatamente, "nossa". O que pensaste?

- N... Nada...

Hiru deu risos.

- Se queres compartilhar teus segredos a mim, então por que escondes já o pensamento? – riu novamente, suspirou e continuou – Estou zoando.

- Hum, que bom. Te ouvir falando assim me gratifica. – ela percebeu que o olhar do garoto à sua frente estava vagando pelo seu corpo... Ele nunca a olhou desse jeito... Embora tenham se encontrado apenas três, quatro vezes.

- Quem diria... A "Pequena Karura" intimidando-se comigo... Sinto-me lisongeado. – continuou brincando com ela. Ainda olhando de tal forma, ele estava gostando... Isso pois a garota tinha um físico interessante.

- Não me olhe assim após tão pouco tempo! – ela quase gritou. Ao mesmo instante, 'o' vento surgiu forte, vasculhando por todos os lados, levantando o cabelo de Karura, seu fardamento... Hiru ficou intrigado com o que estava assistindo. Ela, corando bastante, com o cabelo erguido ao vento como o próprio fardamento, e parecendo um pouco irritada... Mas ainda brincando... Ficava... Estupidamente linda.

- Ficaste... – ele abaixou a cabeça – Estupidamente linda...

Ela espantou-se de tal forma que seus olhos estreitaram um pouco.

- O... O quê? – a garota ainda tinha seu sorriso.

-... – Hiru fechou seus olhos orgulhosos.

"Por este momento, acreditei que iria explodir de felicidade pelo elogio do Hiru. Mas... Estará eu me apaixonando por ele? Entretanto... Quem é o meu número um, afinal?" Karura rangeu os dentes e voltou a pensar. "Não creio..." Em seguida, suspirou profundamente.

- Olha... Hiru... Não quero que mude sua personalidade por minha causa... Seu temperamento frio é um bom tom e dom seu... Não quero que mude por mim.

-... A-... – os olhos dele se estreitaram bruscamente, que aura forte! E de repente ela ficara meio sentimental, ele estava estupefato. – Se você realmente acha isso... Então pode me dizer por que é um tanto inevitável.

- Um primeiro item, é que eu não acho. Eu digo-te: conheço as pessoas mais rapidamente que o inverso.

- Com isso... Qual a impressão que tiveras de mim ao me ver primeiramente?

- Uma pessoa de conselhos que seria um pouco fria para alguém lhe entender. – ela logo respondeu.

- Determinada...

- Karura... – ela sorriu outra vez ao ouvir, tanto que ficou a perder o foco dos olhos.

- Hein? Tyson, Kenny...

- O recreio já acabou, gata!

- Am... – ela olhou para sua frente, e novamente Hiru não estava mais.

* * *

**O que acharam? Estou pondo rapidamente, tenho de dormir... —.—' Oyasumi nasai minna! O título do capítulo não combinou muito com o conteúdo.. mas deixa passar.. –.–' Kissus!**

**Cheers,**

**_Karura-chan_**


End file.
